


The First General's Counsel

by twistedthursday



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedthursday/pseuds/twistedthursday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Endymion valued the opinions of his four Generals, especially Kunzite. When he had fallen deeply for the Moon princess, he'd like to know what his first general think about the matter.</p>
<p>Kunzite cared deeply about his prince, he was torn between what he wished he could say and what he knew he should say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First General's Counsel

**Author's Note:**

> I've always been interested in the relationship between Endymion and the Four Generals. Here is a little of my imagination regarding Kunzite responding to Endymion's relationship with Serenity, which was supposedly forbidden. The idea is that Kunzite is torn between supporting Endymion's wish (because he cares a lot about him), yet he is obligated to say otherwise because of... well, rules.

The prince and the princess stood near the bridge that was built to connect their separate kingdoms. They were facing each other; the blue-eyed prince and the princess with long white hair. Her arms were rested on his shoulders, while his circled her tiny waist. She looked up at him as he lowered his head towards hers so that their lips met for a long and warm kiss.

When the kiss eventually ended, she embraced him tighter, deeper, taking his whole being closer to her. "It's warm," whispered the princess who buried her head to his chest. "This feeling... this warmth in my heart... it's all because of you."

The prince responded to her declaration by caressing her flowing hair. _It's white and it's gleaming... just like the moon._

"I wish we could... be like this forever," she said as they loosened their embrace. She looked at him again, meeting the blue eyes of his. _His eyes... they are exactly how this planet looks from up there._

"We shall be," he finally broke his silence. With a smile that was supposed to look encouraging, he said, "Have faith, my princess."

"I will come again very soon," she replied his smile with glistening eyes.

"Until we meet again, my love."

They both, hand-in-hand, then approached the bridge that was to take her back to her home. After giving each other silent promises, he watched her ascend back to where she belonged—the Moon.

_The moon looks beautiful from down here. Just like your smile, Serenity._

After a while and without realizing it, the prince found himself sitting on one of the rocks near the bridge, still looking up at the gleaming moon, dreaming of his white-haired lady in the white gown. He'd lost the track of time until a voice jolted him from his musing.

"My prince," a deep voice called out to him.

The prince turned to where the voice came and found a knight with straight silver hair that went just below his shoulders. He immediately stood up, "Kunzite, what are you doing here?"

The knight's face looked stern, but there was concern in his eyes. "We've been looking for you. You've been gone too long."

The prince looked up to the moon once more and smiled to himself. "I must've been lost in my own thoughts."

"A prince should always know where he stands, even in his own thoughts," said Kunzite.

The prince immediately looked at the knight. Feeling the prince's focus on himself, Kunzite realized how his statement might've been taken as inappropriate by his liege. "Ah, forgive me, I didn't—"

"There is no need to apologize, Kunzite. I understand what you meant. You were right. You're always right."

Kunzite looked away from the prince in courtesy, "Not always, my lord."

The prince let out a chuckle, then gently patted Kunzite's back. "Come now, you are my most trusted advisor. You've always been more sensible than I will ever be. I trust your judgment, for I know it is done only because you have my best interest at heart."

"Your faith in me is the only reward I need in my life."

The prince smiled appreciatively. "Do you have faith in me?" the prince suddenly asked.

"My prince?" Kunzite was puzzled.

"Do you believe that I'm a good prince—one that this kingdom deserves; one that deserves your loyalty?"

"Why, of course, you are. Why would you even ask a question like that?"

"Tell me, then, how do you see my relationship with the Moon princess?"

Kunzite was taken aback by that question. Again, he tried to look away to hide his face. "My lord, I'm not sure it's appropriate for me to have an opinion on this matter."

"Nephrite has been upfront with me about his worries. Zoisite seems to be fine with the idea—overly excited, even, which is why I tell him the most about it. Jadeite mostly doesn't care, but he said what matters most is that I'm happy. You, on the other hand, still haven't said anything."

"It is not my place to say anything."

"I know you talked about it, between the four of you. You must have an opinion."

"I might have an opinion, but I don't see why I should indulge on it."

The prince chuckled, "Kunzite, you and your honor."

Suddenly, Kunzite sighed. He turned to the prince and looked at him in the eyes for the first time since he approached him. All of a sudden, the years between them became apparent. Kunzite appeared to be the seasoned knight that he was, looking every inch as strong as he was wise. Meanwhile, the prince, who was perhaps as strong as his first general, seemed way younger than he actually was. His handsome face looks pure and boyish—perhaps because of the blossoming love he kept for the Moon princess.

"As a knight," Kunzite began, "whose sword was sworn to be under your command to protect this kingdom—our kingdom, I am obligated to advise you against what I know to be something that your heart desires. What you wish is against the law of this universe. You know what the consequences are, should you continue on with your endeavor."

The prince gave the knight a thin smile. "And what will your counsel be this time, General?"

Kunzite's feature softened and said, "A prince should follow his heart. If he were true and honest with himself, he'll make better choices, the best choices." He turned to look at the bridge, and the moon. "But these choices—they are the kinds that he should make in regard to his people. His choices should reflect what is good for his people."

The prince studied Kunzite for a while, and then joined him to look up at the moon. As his eyes met the shining planet above them, he remembered the girl with white hair that shines as bright as the moon. _How do I follow my heart if I've given it to someone else?_

The prince and the knight stayed in silence under the moonlight for a little while longer.

"We must go back," announced the prince finally before walking away from the bridge that led the way to the moon.

"As you say, Prince Endymion," Kunzite followed obediently.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post here. I haven't written anything like this for a while, so I hope it's decent enough. I don't promise anything, but I may want to expand this by writing about the other Generals.
> 
> Comments are more than welcome!


End file.
